Mała Syrena
}} Daleko na morzu woda jest tak błękitna jak płatki najpiękniejszych bławatków i tak przezroczysta jak najczystsze szkło, ale jest bardzo głęboka, tak głęboka, że jej dna nie sięga żadna kotwica; trzeba by ustawić wiele wież kościelnych jedne na drugich, aby sięgnęły od dna aż ponad wodę. Tam na dole mieszka lud morski. Ale nie myślcie, że jest tam tylko nagie, piaszczyste dno, nie rosną tam najpiękniejsze drzewa i rośliny o łodygach i liściach tak giętkich, że poruszają się przy najlżejszym ruchu wody tak jak żywe stworzenia. Wszystkie ryby małe i duże przemykają pomiędzy gałęziami jak ptaki w powietrzu. W najgłębszym miejscu stoi zamek króla mórz mury ma z koralu, wysokie spiczaste okna z najczystszego bursztynu, a dach tworzą muszle, które otwierają się i zamykają, w miarę jak faluje woda; wygląda to prześlicznie, bo w każdej muszli znajdują się promienne perły, jedna jedyna byłaby już skarbem w koronie królewskiej. Król mórz, tam na dole, był od wielu lat wdowcem, a jego stara matka zajmowała się gospodarstwem; była to mądra kobieta, ale dumna ze swego pochodzenia i dlatego nosiła w ogonie dwanaście ostryg, gdy inne wykwintne damy mogły nosić tylko sześć. Lecz poza tym była godna szacunku, gdyż kochała bardzo małe morskie księżniczki, swoje wnuczki. Było ich sześć, wszystkie były ładne, ale najmłodsza była najładniejsza ze wszystkich, cerę miała tak przezroczystą i delikatną jak płatek róży, oczy tak błękitne jak najgłębsze morze, ale tak samo jak inne nie miała nóg, jej ciało kończyło się rybim ogonem. Przez cały długi dzień dzieci mogły się bawić na dole w zamku, gdzie żywe kwiaty wyrastały wszędzie ze ścian. Otwierano wielkie, bursztynowe okna i wtedy podpływały do nich ryby, tak jak do nas przylatują jaskółki, kiedy otwieramy okna, ale ryby przypływały zupełnie blisko do małych księżniczek, jadły z ich ręki i dawały się głaskać. Przed zamkiem był duży ogród z płomiennoczerwonymi i ciemnobłękitnymi drzewami, owoce błyszczały jak złoto, a kwiaty jak płonący ogień i ciągle poruszały łodygami i listkami. Grunt tworzył najdelikatniejszy piasek, niebieski jak płomień siarki. Nad wszystkim zaś unosił się cudowny, błękitny blask, wydawać się mogło raczej, że jesteśmy wysoko w powietrzu i że mamy pod sobą i nad sobą tylko niebo, a nie, że to dno morza. Kiedy nie było wiatru, widać było słońce; wyglądało ono jak purpurowy kwiat, z którego kielicha lało się światło. Każda z małych księżniczek miała w ogrodzie swoją grządkę, na której mogła sadzić i kopać, jak jej się podobało; jedna nadała swojej kształt wieloryba, inna wolała, by jej grządka przypominała małą syrenę, ale najmłodsza zrobiła swoją grządkę zupełnie okrągłą jak słońce i zasadziła na niej tylko czerwone kwiaty, tak czerwone jak słońce. Była ona niezwykłym dzieckiem, cicha i zamyślona; podczas gdy inne siostry ozdabiały swoje grządki najdziwniejszymi przedmiotami, które znajdowały w zatopionych okrętach, ona prócz czerwonych kwiatów, podobnych do słońca tam w górze, wybrała sobie tylko jeden posąg. Był to przepiękny chłopiec, wyrzeźbiony z białego marmuru, który spadł na dno morza przy zatonięciu okrętu. Obok posągu syrenka zasadziła czerwoną wierzbę płaczącą, która rosła pięknie i zwieszała swoje giętkie gałęzie aż do piaszczystego, błękitnego dna, gdzie cień zdawał się fioletowy i kołysał się bezustannie, tak samo jak gałęzie; wyglądało to, jak gdyby wierzchołek i korzenie bawiły się w pocałunki. Nie było dla syrenki większej radości, jak słuchać o świecie ludzi mieszkających w górze; stara babka musiała wszystko opowiadać, co wiedziała o statkach i miastach, ludziach i zwierzętach, wydawało jej się to cudownie piękne, że tam na górze, na ziemi, pachną kwiaty; na dnie morza one nie pachniały - i że lasy są zielone, i że ryby, które przepływały tu pomiędzy drzewami, tam tak głośno i pięknie śpiewają, aż rozkoszą jest słuchać; miały to być ptaszki, ale babka nazywała je rybami, bo księżniczki inaczej nie zrozumiałyby, nie widziały przecież nigdy żadnego ptaka. - Kiedy skończycie piętnaście lat - powiedziała babka - pozwolę wam wynurzyć się z wody i będziecie mogły usiąść na skałach i patrzeć przy blasku księżyca na wielkie przepływające okręty, i zobaczycie lasy i miasto! Następnego roku jedna z sióstr skończy piętnaście lat, ale inne?... Każda z nich była o rok młodsza od poprzedniej, a więc najmłodsza miała przed sobą jeszcze całe pięć lat do czasu, kiedy będzie mogła wypłynąć na powierzchnię i zobaczyć świat. Ale jedna siostra obiecywała drugiej opowiedzieć o tym, co widziała pierwszego dnia i co uważała za najładniejsze, bo stara babka nie opowiedziała im jeszcze wszystkiego i pozostało jeszcze tyle rzeczy, o których chciały się dowiedzieć. Żadna nie była tak niecierpliwa jak najmłodsza, ta właśnie, która musiała najdłużej czekać i która była taka cicha i zamyślona. Czasami w nocy stawała przy otwartym oknie i patrzyła w górę poprzez ciemnobłękitne morze, gdzie ryby pluskały swymi płetwami i ogonami. Widziała księżyc i gwiazdy, połyskiwały wprawdzie bardzo słabo, ale poprzez wodę wydawały się blade i o wiele większe, niż się nam wydają; gdy prześlizgiwała się pod nimi czarna chmura, syrena wiedziała, że to jest albo wieloryb, albo statek z wieloma ludźmi, przepływający nad zamkiem; z pewnością nie wiedzieli oni, że śliczna, mała syrena stała tam na dole i wyciągała białe ręce do okrętu. Wreszcie najstarsza księżniczka skończyła piętnaście lat i mogła wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Kiedy wróciła, miała do opowiedzenia tysiące rzeczy, ale mówiła, że najpiękniej jest leżeć na piaszczystym brzegu w blasku księżyca, kiedy morze jest spokojne, w pobliżu zatoki i wielkiego miasta, gdzie światła błyszczą jak tysiące gwiazd; słuchać muzyki, gwaru ludzi, turkotu pojazdów; patrzeć na liczne wieże i iglice, słuchać, jak biją dzwony kościelne; właśnie dlatego że nie mogła być tam, podobało jej się to najbardziej. Ach, jakże przysłuchiwała się tym opowiadaniom najmłodsza siostra! Kiedy potem wieczorem stała przy otwartym oknie i patrzyła w ciemnobłękitną wodę, myślała o wielkim mieście, o ruchu i gwarze, i wtedy wydawało jej się, że aż tutaj dolatuje odgłos kościelnych dzwonów. W rok potem druga siostra otrzymała pozwolenie wydostania się nad wodę i popłynięcia, dokąd będzie chciała. Wypłynęła właśnie wtedy, kiedy zachodziło słońce, i tę chwilę uważała za najpiękniejszą. Całe niebo wyglądało jak złoto, opowiadała, a chmury - ich piękności nie mogła dość opisać; płynęły nad nią czerwone i fioletowe, ale o wiele prędzej od nich płynęło, jak długi biały welon, stado dzikich łabędzi wprost w słońce; i ona płynęła do słońca, ale słońce zaszło, a różany odblask zgasł na powierzchni morza i w obłokach. W rok później siostra wypłynęła w górę, ta była najodważniejsza i dlatego popłynęła aż do wielkiej rzeki, która wpadała do morza. Widziała śliczne, zielone pagórki okryte winnicami, zamki, dwory wśród wspaniałych lasów; słyszała, jak śpiewały ptaki, a słońce grzało tak mocno, że musiała często zanurzać się w wodzie, aby ochłodzić rozpaloną twarz. W małej zatoczce spotkała całą gromadę małych ludzkich dzieci; biegały zupełnie nago dookoła i pluskały się w wodzie, chciała się z nimi bawić, ale uciekły przerażone i wtedy przyszło małe, czarne zwierzątko, był to pies, ale ona nigdy jeszcze nie widziała psa, a szczekał tak strasznie, że przestraszyła się go i uciekła na otwarte morze. Ale nigdy nie zapomni wspaniałych lasów, zielonych wzgórz i ślicznych dzieci, które pływały w wodzie, chociaż nie miały rybiego ogona. Czwarta siostra nie była taka odważna, została na pełnym morzu i mówiła, że właśnie tam było najpiękniej; widzi się naokoło siebie wielomilową przestrzeń, a niebo rozpościera się jak wielki szklany dzwon. Widziała okręty, ale z daleka wyglądały jak mewy; zabawne delfiny fikały koziołki, a wielkie wieloryby parskały wodą z dziurek od nosa. Wyglądało to jak tysiące fontann dookoła. Przyszła kolej na piątą siostrę; jej urodziny wypadały właśnie w zimie, i dlatego widziała to, czego inne nie widziały. Morze było zupełnie zielone i naokoło pływały wielkie lodowe góry. Mówiła, że każda z nich wyglądała jak perła, a jednak były o wiele, o wiele większe niż wieże kościelne, które budują ludzie. Ukazywały się w najdziwniejszych postaciach i błyszczały jak diamenty. Usiadła na największej z nich, wszyscy żeglarze okrążali z przerażeniem górę lodową, na której siedziała, a wiatr bawił się jej długimi włosami. Pod wieczór niebo zaciągnęło się chmurami, błyskało i grzmiało, góry lodowe na czarnym morzu wznosiły się i połyskiwały w jaskrawym blasku błyskawic. Na wszystkich okrętach zwinięto żagle, ogarnął wszystkich strach i przerażenie, ale ona siedziała spokojnie na pływającej górze lodowej i widziała niebieską błyskawicę, spadającą zygzakiem na błyszczące morze. Gdy która z sióstr wypływała po raz pierwszy na morze, zachwycona była nowością i pięknem tego, co widziała, ale ponieważ teraz jako dorosłe dziewczyny mogły wypływać na morze, kiedy tylko chciały, było im to już zupełnie obojętne, tęskniły znowu do domu i po upływie miesiąca mówiły, że tam u nich na dole jest najpiękniej i że w domu jest najlepiej. Często o wieczornej godzinie wszystkie siostry brały się za ręce i wznosiły się rzędem wysoko na wodzie; miały przepiękne głosy, piękniejsze niż jakikolwiek człowiek, a kiedy zbierało się na burzę i myślały, że okręty rozbiją się, podpływały pod statek i śpiewały o tym, jak pięknie jest na dnie morza, prosiły marynarzy, aby nie bali się zejść na dno; ale ci nie rozumieli ich słów i myśleli, że to burza szumi, zresztą nie oglądaliby cudów dna morskiego, bo kiedy okręt się pogrążał, ludzie tonęli i przybywali już tylko jako trupy do zamku morskiego króla. Kiedy wieczorem siostry wypływały ręka w rękę na powierzchnię morza, ich mała siostrzyczka zostawała zupełnie sama i czuła, że jej się zbiera na płacz, ale syreny nie znają łez i dlatego o wiele bardziej cierpią. - Ach, kiedy już będę miała piętnaście lat! - mówiła. - Wiem, że pokocham ten świat i ludzi, którzy tam mieszkają! Wreszcie skończyła piętnaście lat. - Oto i ty pójdziesz własnymi drogami - powiedziała babka, stara królowa-wdowa. - Chodź, niech cię ubiorę tak jak twoje siostry. - I włożyła jej na włosy wianek z białych lilii, każdy płatek kwiatu był połową perły, potem przymocowała księżniczce do ogona osiem dużych ostryg na znak jej wysokiego pochodzenia. - To boli - powiedziała syrena. - Trzeba cierpieć, aby godnie wyglądać - odpowiedziała babka. Ach, jakże chętnie mała syrena zrzuciłaby z siebie ten cały przepych i pozbyła się ciężkiego wianka; czerwone kwiaty z jej ogródka ozdobiłyby ją o wiele ładniej, ale nie odważyła się tego zrobić. - Do widzenia - powiedziała i uniosła się jasna i powiewna jak mydlana bańka nad powierzchnią wody. W chwili kiedy wynurzyła głowę nad wodę, słońce zaszło, ale chmury połyskiwały jeszcze jak róże i złoto, a w różowym powietrzu błyszczała wieczorna gwiazda, jasna i piękna; powietrze było łagodne i świeże, morze spokojne. W pobliżu stał wielki statek z trzema masztami, tylko jeden żagiel był rozwinięty, bo nie było najmniejszego wiatru, a na rejach siedzieli marynarze. Rozlegała się muzyka i śpiew, a w miarę jak się ściemniało, zapalano setki kolorowych latarni; wyglądało tak, jakby w powietrzu powiewały flagi wszystkich narodów. Mała syrena podpłynęła tuż do okienka i za każdym razem, kiedy woda podnosiła ją do góry, mogła zajrzeć przez przejrzyste szyby do wnętrza, gdzie stało wiele pięknie ubranych ludzi, ale najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich był młody książę o dużych, czarnych oczach; nie miał na pewno więcej niż szesnaście lat, i to właśnie jego urodziny obchodzono z taką paradą. Marynarze tańczyli na pokładzie, a kiedy młody książę wyszedł do nich, wystrzeliły w powietrze niezliczone rakiety, świeciły jak jasny dzień, tak że mała syrena przestraszyła się i schowała pod wodę, ale zaraz potem wysunęła znowu głowę i wtedy wydawało jej się, że spadają na nią wszystkie gwiazdy z nieba. Nigdy dotąd nie widziała sztucznych ogni. Wielkie słońca obracały się z sykiem, wspaniałe, ogniste ryby wylatywały w błękitne powietrze, a wszystko to odbijało się w pogodnym, cichym morzu. Na samym statku było tak jasno, że widać było każdą kroplę rosy, nie mówiąc już o ludziach. A jakże piękny był młody książę, ściskał ludzi za ręce, uśmiechał się radośnie, a muzyka rozbrzmiewała wśród cudnej nocy. Było już późno, ale mała syrena nie mogła oderwać oczu od statku i od pięknego księcia. Zgaszono kolorowe latarnie, rakiety przestały tryskać w górę, nie słychać było wystrzałów, tylko w głębi morza coś szumiało i grzmiało. Syrena siedziała na wodzie kołysząc się w górę i na dół, tak że mogła zaglądać do kajuty; statek popłynął szybciej, rozwijano jeden żagiel za drugim, fale stawały się coraz to silniejsze, nadciągały wielkie chmury i w oddali błyskało. Cóż to będzie za straszna burza! Toteż marynarze zwinęli żagle. Wielki statek kołysał się, szybował po rozhukanym morzu; fale podnosiły się jak wielkie, czarne góry usiłując runąć na maszty, lecz statek zanurzał się tylko między wysokie bałwany, jak łabędź, i znowu wypływał na powierzchnię spiętrzonej wody. Syrenę bawił ten widok, ale żeglarze byli innego zdania. Statek trzeszczał i jęczał, grube belki gięły się pod ciężkimi uderzeniami fal, maszt przełamał się pośrodku jak trzcina, statek przechylił się na bok i woda zaczęła wlewać się do wnętrza. Dopiero teraz syrenka dostrzegła, że ludzie byli w niebezpieczeństwie; sama musiała się mieć na baczności przed belkami i deskami okrętu, unoszącymi się na wodzie. Przez chwilę było zupełnie ciemno, tak że nic nie było widać, ale kiedy potem błysnęło, zrobiło się znowu jasno i mogła rozpoznać wszystkich na statku. Każdy myślał tylko o sobie, a syrenka szukała przede wszystkim księcia i kiedy statek zaczął już tonąć, dostrzegła, jak się pogrążał w głębokiej wodzie. W pierwszej chwili ucieszyła się bardzo, że oto pójdzie na dno, do niej, ale potem przyszło jej na myśl, że przecież ludzie nie mogą żyć w wodzie i że książę dostanie się na zamek jej ojca jedynie jako trup. "Nie, on nie może umrzeć" - pomyślała. I przepłynęła pomiędzy belkami i deskami, unoszącymi się na wodzie, zapominając zupełnie, że mogą ją zmiażdżyć, zanurzała się głęboko w wodę i wznosiła znowu na falach; w ten sposób udało się jej dotrzeć do młodego księcia, który nie mógł już utrzymać się na wzburzonym morzu; ręce i nogi zaczynały mu omdlewać, piękne oczy zamknęły się; gdyby mała syrena nie przybyła do niego, musiałby umrzeć. Trzymała jego głowę nad wodą i dawała się unosić falom, dokąd chciały. Nad ranem burza przeszła; ze statku nie zostało ani śladu; słońce wzeszło czerwone i jarzące nad wodą. Wydawało się przy jego świetle, że policzki księcia nabierają życia, ale oczy pozostały zamknięte; syrena pocałowała go w wysokie, piękne czoło i odgarnęła jego mokre włosy; wydawało jej się, że był podobny do marmurowego posągu w jej małym ogródku, pocałowała go jeszcze raz, życząc mu, aby odzyskał przytomność. A wreszcie zobaczyła przed sobą stały ląd, wysokie, błękitne góry, na których wierzchołkach lśnił biały śnieg, jak gdyby spoczywały tam łabędzie; w dole na wybrzeżu ciągnęły się śliczne, zielone lasy, a wśród nich stał gmach - kościół czy też klasztor, co trudno było odróżnić. W ogrodzie rosły cytrynowe i pomarańczowe drzewa, a przed bramą stały wysokie palmy. Morze tworzyło tu małą, cichą, ale głęboką zatokę, która błyszczała jak zwierciadło i kończyła się pod skałą ławicą ślicznego, białego piasku; tutaj przypłynęła syrena z pięknym księciem i ułożyła go na piasku tak, aby głowa była wyżej, w ciepłym blasku słońca. W dużym, białym gmachu zabrzmiały dzwony i do ogrodu przyszło dużo młodych dziewcząt. Wtedy syrena odpłynęła znowu dalej, za wysokie kamienie wystające z wody, okryła swe włosy i piersi mokrą pianą, aby nikt nie zauważył jej małej twarzyczki, i patrzyła uważnie, kto zbliży się do biednego księcia. Wkrótce podeszła do niego jakaś młoda dziewczyna; z początku wydawała się przerażona, ale tylko przez chwilę; potem sprowadziła ludzi i syrena zobaczyła, że książę wraca do życia, że uśmiecha się do wszystkich dookoła; tylko do niej nie uśmiechał się, bo nie wiedział przecież wcale, że to ona go uratowała. Zasmuciła się syrena i kiedy księcia wprowadzono do dużego gmachu, zanurzyła się zmartwiona w wodę i wróciła do domu, na zamek swego ojca. Mała syrena była zawsze cicha i zamyślona, ale teraz stała się jeszcze cichsza. Siostry pytały ją, co widziała po raz pierwszy na powierzchni morza, ale nie opowiadała im nic. Często wieczorem lub rano płynęła do tego miejsca, gdzie zostawiła księcia. Widziała, jak dojrzewały owoce w ogrodzie, widziała, jak je zrywano, widziała, jak na wysokich górach tajał śnieg, ale księcia nie widziała, i dlatego wracała do domu za każdym razem coraz bardziej smutna. Jej jedyną pociechą było siedzieć w ogródku i obejmować ramionami marmurowy posąg, który był podobny do księcia, ale nie pielęgnowała już swych kwiatów, rosły dziko, ich długie łodygi i liście posplatały się z gałęziami drzew tak, że w gąszczu tym było zupełnie ciemno... Wreszcie mała syrena nie mogła już dłużej taić swego smutku i opowiedziała o nim jednej ze swoich sióstr, od niej zaś dowiedziały się wkrótce wszystkie inne, ale nie wiedział o tym nikt więcej prócz księżniczek i paru innych syren, które zwierzyły się z tą tajemnicą tylko swoim najlepszym przyjaciółkom. Jedna z syren miała dokładne wiadomości o księciu; ona również widziała święto na okręcie, wiedziała, skąd książę pochodzi i gdzie leży jego królestwo. - Pójdź, siostrzyczko! - powiedziały inne księżniczki i objąwszy się wypłynęły sznurem na powierzchnię morza w tym miejscu, gdzie wiedziały, że stał zamek księcia. Był zbudowany z jasnożółtego, błyszczącego kamienia, miał szerokie, marmurowe schody, prowadzące do samego morza. Wspaniałe, złocone kopuły wznosiły się na dachu, a pomiędzy kolumnami, otaczającymi cały budynek, stały marmurowe posągi, które wyglądały jak żywe. Przez przezroczyste szkło wysokich okien widać było wspaniałe komnaty, gdzie wisiały drogie jedwabne zasłony i dywany, a wszystkie ściany ozdobione były wielkimi obrazami, których widok sprawiał prawdziwą rozkosz. Pośrodku największej sali pluskała duża fontanna, strumienie wznosiły się aż do szklanej kopuły w suficie, słońce odbijało się w wodzie i oświetlało wspaniałe rośliny, rosnące w wielkim basenie. Syrena wiedziała więc teraz, gdzie mieszka książę, i często wieczorem i w nocy ukazywała się tu na wodzie; przypływała o wiele bliżej do brzegu, niż mogła się odważyć każda inna syrena; płynęła wąskim kanałem aż do wspaniałego, marmurowego balkonu, rzucającego długi cień na wodę. Siedziała tu i patrzyła na młodego księcia, któremu się zdawało, że jest zupełnie sam w jasnym blasku księżyca. Nieraz wieczorem widywała go, jak płynął z muzyką w łodzi ubranej flagami; ukrywała się w zielonym sitowiu, a kiedy wiatr poruszał jej długim, srebrnobiałym welonem, mogło się zdawać, że to jest łabędź zrywający się do lotu. Czasami w nocy słyszała, jak rybacy, łowiąc ryby na morzu przy świetle pochodni, opowiadali wiele dobrego o księciu, a wtedy cieszyła się, że uratowała mu życie, kiedy na pół martwy unosił się na falach, i myślała o tym, jak ciężko głowa jego spoczywała na jej piersiach i jak serdecznie go pocałowała; on jednak nic o tym nie wiedział i nie mógł nawet marzyć o niej. Coraz bardziej zaczęła kochać ludzi, coraz silniej pragnęła przebywać między nimi, świat ludzi wydawał jej się o wiele większy niż jej świat, ludzie mogą przecież pływać statkami po morzu, mogą wspinać się na wielkie szczyty wysoko aż pod chmury, a kraje, które do nich należą, ciągną się lasami i polami o wiele dalej, niż sięga jej wzrok. Było tyle rzeczy, o których chciała się dowiedzieć, ale siostry nie potrafiły odpowiedzieć na jej pytania i dlatego spytała starą babkę; znała ona bardzo dobrze wyższy świat i słusznie nazywała go Ponadmorskim Krajem! - Czy ludzie, którzy nie toną w morzu - spytała mała syrena - mogą żyć wiecznie, czy nie umierają, tak jak my, na dnie morskim? - Gdzież tam - powiedziała stara - i ludzie umierają, ich życie trwa jeszcze krócej niż nasze. My możemy dożyć trzystu lat, ale kiedy kończymy życie, zmieniamy się w pianę morską i nie mamy nawet grobu tu, pomiędzy naszymi bliźnimi. Nie mamy nieśmiertelnej duszy, nie możemy się odrodzić, jesteśmy jak zielone sitowie: kiedy się je raz zerwie, nie może już nigdy być zielone; ludzie zaś mają duszę, która żyje wiecznie, żyje nawet wtedy, gdy ciało staje się prochem, wznosi się poprzez jasne przestworza aż do błyszczących gwiazd. Tak jak my wynurzamy się z morza by oglądać kraje i ludzi, podobnie oni wznoszą się do nieznanych, cudownych miejsc, których my nigdy nie zobaczymy. - Dlaczego my nie mamy nieśmiertelnej duszy? - spytała zmartwiona syrena. - Oddałabym te setki lat, które mam jeszcze do przeżycia, aby być przez jeden jedyny dzień człowiekiem i potem dostać się do niebiańskich krain. - Nie trzeba, abyś sobie tym zaprzątała głowę - powiedziała stara - my jesteśmy o wiele szczęśliwsi i o wiele lepiej żyjemy niż ludzie tam w górze. - Mam więc umrzeć i pływać jako piana na morzu, nie słyszeć więcej muzyki fal ani nie widzieć pięknych kwiatów i czerwonego słońca? Czyż nic nie mogę zrobić, aby zdobyć nieśmiertelną duszę? - Nie - powiedziała stara. - Chyba że jakiś człowiek pokocha cię tak, że staniesz mu się droższa od ojca i od matki, przywiąże się do ciebie wszystkimi myślami i całą duszą, ksiądz zwiąże wasze ręce przysięgą wierności na ziemi na całą wieczność, wtedy jego dusza przejdzie do twojego ciała i będziesz dopuszczona do udziału w przyszłym ludzkim szczęściu. Obdarzy cię wówczas duszą, a zatrzyma jednak swoją własną. Ale to się prawdopodobnie nie zdarzy. To, co tu w morzu jest takie ładne, twój rybi ogon, na ziemi uważane jest za brzydkie, nie rozumieją się na tym wcale; tam żeby być piękną, trzeba mieć dwie ciężkie podpory, które ludzie nazywają nogami. Mała syrena westchnęła i ze smutkiem spojrzała na swój ogon. - Nie martw się! - powiedziała stara. - Skaczmy i tańczmy przez trzysta lat, które mamy żyć, to chyba dosyć czasu, a potem tym przyjemniej będzie wypocząć w grobie. Dziś wieczór będziemy mieli dworski bal! Była to wspaniała uroczystość, jakiej nikt nie ogląda na ziemi. Ściany i sufit w wielkiej sali do tańca były z grubego, ale przezroczystego szkła. Pod ścianą stały rzędem setki olbrzymich muszel, czerwonych jak róże i zielonych jak trawa, a w muszlach tych płonął błękitny ogień, oświecający całą salę i prześwietlający przez szklane ściany całe morze dookoła, tak, że widać było niezliczone ryby, małe i duże, przypływające do szklanych ścian; na niektórych połyskiwały purpurowe łuski, a inne wyglądały jak zrobione ze srebra i złota. Pośrodku sali przepływał szeroki, rwący strumień, a na nim syreny i trytony tańczyły przy dźwiękach własnego słodkiego śpiewu. Ludzie na ziemi nie mają tak pięknego głosu. Mała syrena śpiewała najpiękniej, wszyscy oklaskiwali jej śpiew; i przez chwilę syrena czuła radość w sercu, bo wiedziała, że ma najpiękniejszy głos ze wszystkich na ziemi i w morzu. Ale zaraz potem znowu przyszły myśli o świecie na górze; nie mogła zapomnieć o pięknym księciu i smutno jej było, że nie ma, tak jak on, nieśmiertelnej duszy. Dlatego też wymknęła się z zamku ojca i podczas gdy wszyscy śpiewali i bawili się, siedziała smutna w swoim małym ogródku. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk myśliwskiego rogu, dochodzący ku niej poprzez wodę, i pomyślała: "Oto płynie sobie tam w górze ten, którego kocham więcej niż ojca i matkę, ten, do którego należą moje myśli, ten, komu bym chciała powierzyć szczęście mojego życia. Odważę się na wszystko, by zdobyć jego nieśmiertelną duszę. Podczas gdy moje siostry tańczą na zamku, pójdę do czarownicy morza, do tej, której się tak zawsze bałam, tylko ona może mi poradzić i pomóc!" I oto mała syrena porzuciła swój ogródek i poszła w stronę gotującego się wiru, za którym mieszkała czarownica. Nigdy jeszcze nie szła tą drogą; nie rosły tu kwiaty ani morska trawa, goły, szary piasek ciągnął się aż do wiru, gdzie woda rwała jak szumiące młyńskie koła i porywała za sobą w głębię wszystko, co tylko mogła schwycić. Aby dostać się do państwa czarownicy, musiała syrena przejść przez rwące wiry, nie było tu innej drogi jak poprzez bulgocący gorący szlam, który czarownica nazywała swoją łączką. Dalej stał jej dom wśród osobliwego lasu. Wszystkie drzewa i krzaki tutaj były to polipy, na pół zwierzęta, na pół rośliny, wyglądały jak stugłowe węże wyrastające z ziemi. Gałęzie były to długie, lepkie ramiona o palcach jak giętkie robaki. Każdy kawałek tych drzew od korzeni aż do wierzchołków poruszał się bezustannie. Wszystko, co morze porwało, ściskały te potwory w swych objęciach i nie wypuszczały już nigdy. Syrena zatrzymała się przerażona; serce biło jej ze strachu, o mało co nie zawróciła, ale pomyślała o księciu i o zdobyciu ludzkiej duszy i to jej dodało odwagi. Splotła mocno na głowie swe długie, puszyste włosy, aby polipy nie mogły ich schwycić, obie ręce złożyła na piersiach i pomknęła, jak ryba potrafi mknąć w wodzie, pomiędzy obrzydliwymi polipami, które wyciągały już do niej swoje giętkie ramiona i palce. Zauważyła, że każdy z tych potworów trzyma coś w objęciach, tysiącem drobnych ramion ściskając jak żelazną obręczą. Ludzie, którzy zginęli w morzu i spadali głęboko na dno, wynurzali się z ramion polipów w postaci białych kości. Ściskały one wiosła i skrzynie, szkielety domowych zwierząt i nawet malutką syrenę, którą pojmały i zadręczyły na śmierć - to było chyba najstraszniejsze. Przybyła wreszcie do dużego, błotnistego miejsca w lesie, gdzie kłębiły się wielkie, tłuste węże, pokazując wstrętne, białożółte podbrzusza. Pośrodku na tym miejscu stał dom zbudowany z kości topielców; siedziała tam czarownica i karmiła ze swych ust ropuchę, tak jak ludzie dają kanarkowi do zjedzenia cukier. Brzydkie, tłuste węże wodne nazywała swoimi kurczątkami i pozwalała im pełzać po swoich wielkich, gąbczastych piersiach. - Wiem dobrze, czego chcesz! - powiedziała czarownica - robisz głupstwo, zrobię jednak, co chcesz, bo to doprowadzi cię do nieszczęścia, moja piękna księżniczko. Chciałabyś się pozbyć rybiego ogona, zamiast tego mieć dwie podpory, na których mogłabyś chodzić jak ludzie, aby książę się w tobie zakochał i abyś miała jego i nieśmiertelną duszę. Tu czarownica zaśmiała się tak głośno i wstrętnie, że ropucha i węże upadły na ziemię i wiły się u jej stóp. - Przychodzisz w samą porę - powiedziała czarownica. - Gdybyś przyszła jutro po wschodzie słońca, nie mogłabym ci dopomóc przed upływem roku. Przygotuję ci napój, musisz popłynąć z nim, zanim słońce wzejdzie, aż na ląd, usiąść na brzegu i wypić go, wtedy odpadnie ci ogon i skurczy się w to, co ludzie nazywają pięknymi nóżkami, ale to będzie bolało tak, jakby przeszył cię ostry miecz. Wszyscy, którzy cię zobaczą, będą mówili, że jesteś najpiękniejszym ludzkim stworzeniem, jakie widzieli. Zachowasz swój powiewny chód, żadna tancerka nie potrafi tak się kołysać jak ty, ale za każdym krokiem, jaki uczynisz, poczujesz ból, jakbyś stąpała po ostrzu noża, jakbyś doznawała krwawych ran. Jeżeli zgodzisz się to wszystko znieść, spełnię twoje życzenie. - Tak - odpowiedziała mała syrena drżącym głosem i pomyślała o księciu i o nieśmiertelnej duszy. - Ale pomyśl - powiedziała czarownica - kiedy otrzymasz ludzką postać, nigdy już nie będziesz mogła zamienić się z powrotem w syrenę. Nigdy nie będziesz mogła zstąpić poprzez wodę do twoich sióstr i do zamku twego ojca, a jeżeli nie zdobędziesz miłości księcia, jeżeli nie zapomni z twego powodu o swej matce i swoim ojcu, nie przywiąże się do ciebie wszystkimi myślami, jeżeli ksiądz nie połączy waszych rąk tak, abyście się stali mężem i żoną, dusza twoja nie stanie się nieśmiertelna. Pierwszego ranka po zaślubinach księcia z inną pęknie ci serce i zamienisz się w pianę morską. - Tak chcę - powiedziała mała syrena i zbladła jak trup. - Ale mnie musisz także zapłacić! - powiedziała czarownica. - A żądam nie byle czego. Masz najpiękniejszy głos ze wszystkich tu na dnie morskim, sądzisz, że tym mogłabyś oczarować księcia, ale oddasz mi twój głos. To, co masz najwartościowszego, oddasz mi za mój drogocenny napój. Muszę bowiem dodać do tego napoju własnej krwi, żeby był ostry jak obosieczny miecz. - Cóż mi pozostanie, gdy mi odbierzesz głos? - spytała syrena. -Twoja piękna postać - odpowiedziała czarownica - twój powiewny chód i wymowne oczy, którymi możesz oczarować ludzkie serce. No i cóż, straciłaś odwagę? Wysuń języczek, obetnę ci go jako zapłatę, a wtedy dostaniesz mocny napój. - Niech się stanie - powiedziała syrenka, a czarownica postawiła kocioł, aby zgotować czarodziejski napój. - Czystość jest najważniejsza - powiedziała, szorując kocioł wężami, które związała w kłębek; potem zadrasnęła się w pierś, z której spadło parę kropel czarnej krwi; para tworzyła najdziwniejsze postaci, tak że strach brał patrzeć. Co chwila dorzucała czarownica coś nowego do kotła, a kiedy płyn się dobrze gotował, brzmiało to jakby krokodyl płakał. Wreszcie napój był gotów, wyglądał jak najczystsza woda. - Oto go masz! - powiedziała czarownica i obcięła jej język, i z tą chwilą mała syrenka straciła mowę, nie mogła ani śpiewać, ani mówić. - Jeśliby polipy chciały cię schwytać, gdy będziesz przechodziła przez mój las - powiedziała czarownica - wlej na nie jedną kroplę napoju, a wtedy ich ramiona i palce rozpadną się na tysięczne kawałki. - A małej syrenie nie było to wcale potrzebne, polipy widząc przezroczysty napój, błyszczący w jej ręku jak świecąca gwiazda, cofały się przed nią przerażone. W ten sposób prędko przeszła przez las, przez bagno i przez rwące wiry. Widziała teraz zamek swojego ojca; światła w wielkiej sali tańca pogaszono, spali pewnie wszyscy, ale nie odważyła się tam pójść teraz, kiedy była niema i kiedy miała ich na zawrze porzucić. Serce jej pękało z bólu. Wśliznęła się do ogrodu, zerwała z każdej grządki, która należała do jej sióstr, po kwiatuszku, posłała ręką mnóstwo pocałunków w stronę zamku i wypłynęła na powierzchnię granatowej wody. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, kiedy ujrzała zamek księcia i wdrapała się na wspaniałe, marmurowa schody. Księżyc świecił niezwykle jasno. Syrenka wypiła ostro palący napój i poczuła, jakby obosieczny miecz przeszył jej delikatne ciało, zemdlała i leżała jak martwa. Kiedy słońce rozbłysło nad wodą, ocknęła się i poczuła piekący ból, ale przed nią stał piękny, młody książę, wpatrywać się w nią swymi czarnymi jak węgiel oczyma tak, że musiała spuścić swój wzrok; wtedy zobaczyła, że jej rybi ogon znikł i że miała najładniejsze, małe białe nóżki, jakie tylko może mieć mała dziewczynka; ale była zupełnie naga i dlatego otuliła się swoimi długimi, gęstymi włosami. Książę spytał ją, kim jest i skąd się tu wzięła, lecz ona spojrzała na niego słodko, a jednocześnie żałośnie swymi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, nie mogła przecież mówić. Wtedy wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do zamku. Przy każdym kroku, jak jej to przepowiedziała czarownica, czuła ból, jakby chodziła po spiczastych szydłach i ostrych nożach, ale znosiła to chętnie; trzymając księcia za rękę stąpała tak lekko jak bańka mydlana, a on i wszyscy inni podziwiali jej czarowny, powiewny chód. Ubrano ją w kosztowne suknie z jedwabiu i muślinu, na zamku była najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich, ale była niema i nie mogła śpiewać ani mówić. Piękne niewolnice, ubrane w jedwabie i złoto, wystąpiły przed księciem i jego królewskimi rodzicami; jedna z nich śpiewała piękniej od wszystkich innych, a książę uśmiechał się do niej i klaskał w ręce. Wtedy małej syrenie zrobiło się smutno, wiedziała, że dawniej mogła śpiewać o wiele piękniej, i pomyślała: "Ach, gdyby on wiedział, że oddałam na zawsze mój głos po to, aby móc być przy nim!" Niewolnice tańczyły pięknie, kołysząc się w takt cichej muzyki; wtedy syrena wzniosła w górę cudne białe ramiona, stanęła na palcach i popłynęła po posadzce; tańczyła tak, jak nikt dotychczas nie tańczył; przy każdym poruszeniu piękność jej była bardziej widoczna, a jej oczy przemawiały do serc wymowniej niż śpiew niewolnic. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni, a zwłaszcza książę, który nazwał ją swoją małą znajdką, a ona tańczyła dalej, chociaż za każdym razem, kiedy jej noga dotykała ziemi, czuła ból, jakby stąpała po ostrych nożach. Książę powiedział, że musi pozostać przy nim na zawsze, i pozwolił jej spać pod swoimi drzwiami na aksamitnych poduszkach. Kazał jej zrobić męskie ubranie, aby mu towarzyszyła w konnych wycieczkach. Jeździli przez pachnące lasy, gdzie zielone gałęzie uderzały ich po ramionach, a małe ptaszki śpiewały wśród zieleni liści. Wchodzili na wysokie góry i chociaż jej delikatne nóżki krwawiły i wszyscy to widzieli, śmiała się i biegała za nim aż tam, gdzie przepływały pod nimi obłoki jak stada ptaków lecących do ciepłych krajów. Dopiero nocą w pałacu księcia, kiedy inni spali, wychodziła na szerokie marmurowe schody, chłodziła swoje rozpalone nogi w zimnej morskiej wodzie i myślała o swoich, tam w głębi morza. Pewnej nocy jej siostry trzymając się za ręce wynurzyły się z wody i śpiewały tak smutnie, mała syrena przesłała im ręką pozdrowienia, a one poznały ją i opowiedziały, jak bardzo ich wszystkich zasmuciła. Odtąd odwiedzały ją codziennie, a jednej nocy zobaczyła w dali starą babkę, która od wielu lat nie była ponad morzem, i króla mórz w koronie na głowie. Wyciągali do niej ręce, ale nie odważyli się podpłynąć blisko lądu jak siostry. Z dnia na dzień książę coraz bardziej cenił małą syrenkę i pokochał ją tak, jak się kocha dobre, drogie dziecko, ale nie przychodziło mu wcale na myśl, aby uczynić z niej królową, a przecież musiała zostać jego żoną, aby zdobyć nieśmiertelną duszę, inaczej w dzień jego zaślubin stanie się pianą morską... "Czyż mnie nie kochasz więcej od wszystkich!" - zdawały się mówić oczy syreny, kiedy brał ją w swe ramiona i całował jej piękne czoło. - Tak, ty jesteś mi najdroższa - mówił książę - bo ty masz najlepsze serce ze wszystkich, ty jesteś mi najwierniejsza i jesteś podobna do jednej młodej dziewczyny, którą kiedyś widziałem, ale której pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczę. Byłem na tonącym statku, fale rzuciły mnie na brzeg, przed świątynię, gdzie wiele dziewcząt służyło Bogu; najmłodsza znalazła mnie na brzegu i uratowała mi życie, widziałem ją tylko dwa razy, jest jedyną istotą, którą na tym świecie mógłbym pokochać, ale ty jesteś do niej podobna, ledwie że nie zacierasz jej obrazu w mojej duszy; ona jest poświęcona Bogu i dlatego jakaś dobra gwiazda zesłała mi ciebie, nie rozłączymy się nigdy. "Ach, on nie wie, że to ja uratowałam mu życie - myślała syrena - zaniosłam go przez morze aż do lasu, gdzie stoi świątynia, siedziałam okryta morską pianą i czekałam, aż przyjdą ludzie. Widziałam piękną dziewczynę, którą on kocha bardziej ode mnie. - I mała syrena westchnęła głęboko, gdyż płakać nie mogła. - Ta dziewczyna jest poświęcona Bogu, nigdy nie wróci do świata, nie spotkają się nigdy, a ja jestem przy nim, widzę go codziennie, będę o niego dbała, będę go kochała, poświęcę mu swoje życie!" Lecz oto rozeszła się wieść, że książę ma się żenić z piękną córką króla ościennego państwa, i dlatego tak wspaniale wyposażył swój statek. Mówiło się, że książę jedzie oglądać ziemie króla ościennego państwa, miał zabrać ze sobą wielką świtę, ale w istocie jechał, aby poznać jego córkę. Syrena potrząsnęła głową i śmiała się, znała myśli księcia o wiele lepiej niż wszyscy inni. - Muszę jechać - powiedział do niej. - Mam zobaczyć piękną księżniczkę, moi rodzice tego pragną, ale nie zmuszą mnie nigdy, abym ją wprowadził do domu jako moją żonę; nie mogę jej kochać, bo nie jest podobna do pięknej dziewczyny ze świątyni, do której ty jesteś podobna; gdybym miał się ożenić, wolałbym raczej ciebie, moja ty mała, niema znajdko, z tymi twoimi wymownymi oczami. - I całował jej czerwone usta, bawił się jej długimi włosami i kładł swoją głowę na jej sercu, które marzyło o ludzkim szczęściu i nieśmiertelnej duszy. - Nie boisz się przecież wody, moja mała niemowo - powiedział książę, kiedy stali na wspaniałym statku, który ich wiózł do sąsiedniego kraju; opowiadał jej o burzy i o ciszy morskiej, o dziwnych rybach w głębinach morza i o tym, co tam widzi nurek, a ona słysząc to uśmiechała się, wiedziała przecież lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak wygląda dno morza. W jasną księżycową noc, kiedy wszyscy spali na okręcie, nie wyłączając sternika stojącego przy sterze, syrena siedziała na dziobie statku i patrzyła w głąb. Wydawało jej się, że widzi przez przezrocze wód zamek swego ojca, a na najwyższej wieży stała stara babka w srebrnej koronie na głowie i wpatrywała się poprzez rwący prąd wody w górę, w dno okrętu. Potem wynurzyły się z wody jej siostry, patrzyły na nią ze smutkiem i załamywały białe ręce, a ona wychylała się do nich z uśmiechem i chciała im opowiedzieć, jak jej się dobrze wiedzie i jaka jest szczęśliwa, ale nadszedł chłopiec okrętowy, siostry zanurzyły się w wodę, a chłopiec był pewien, że biel, którą widział, to piana morska. Następnego ranka statek przypłynął do przystani wspaniałej stolicy sąsiedniego państwa. Wszystkie dzwony dzwoniły w kościołach, z wysokich wież grzmiały trąby, a żołnierze stali z powiewającymi chorągwiami i błyszczącymi bagnetami. Co dzień było inne święto. Bale i przyjęcia następowały po sobie, ale księżniczki wciąż jeszcze nie było, mówiono, że przebywała daleko od rodzinnego miasta, wychowała się bowiem w klasztorze i ćwiczyła się tam we wszelkich królewskich cnotach. Wreszcie przyjechała. Mała syrena bardzo pragnęła ją ujrzeć i musiała przyznać, że nigdy jeszcze nie widziała tak uroczej istoty. Płeć miała delikatną i piękną, a spod długich i ciemnych rzęs uśmiechały się ciemnoniebieskie, szczere oczy. - To jesteś ty - powiedział książę. - To ty mnie uratowałaś, kiedy leżałem jak martwy na brzegu. - I chwycił swoją zarumienioną narzeczoną w ramiona. - Ach, jestem zbyt szczęśliwy! - powiedział do syreny. - Spełniło się moje najgorętsze marzenie! Prawda, że cieszysz się z mego szczęścia, bo kochasz mnie najbardziej ze wszystkich! - A mała syrena pocałowała go w rękę i myślała, że serce już jej pęka. Poranek po jego weselu będzie przecież dniem jej śmierci, przemiany w pianę morską. Wszystkie dzwony dzwoniły w kościołach, heroldowie jeździli po ulicach i obwieszczali zaślubiny. Na wszystkich ołtarzach płonęły srebrne lampy napełnione wonnym olejem, księża obnosili kadzielnice, a państwo młodzi trzymając się za ręce odebrali błogosławieństwo samego biskupa. Mała syrena ubrana w złoto i jedwabie niosła tren panny młodej, ale jej uszy nie słyszały uroczystej muzyki, jej oczy nie widziały świętej ceremonii; myślała o nocy swej śmierci, o szczęściu, które straciła. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru państwo młodzi weszli na pokład okrętu; armaty strzelały, powiewały wszystkie chorągwie, a pośrodku stał królewski namiot ze złota i purpury, usłany najpiękniejszymi poduszkami, tam miała spać młoda para w cichą, chłodną noc. Żagle wydęły się na wietrze i statek płynął lekko i spokojnie po jasnym morzu. Gdy się ściemniło, zapalono kolorowe lampy i marynarze tańczyli wesołe tańce na pokładzie. Mała syrena przypomniała sobie chwilę, kiedy po raz pierwszy wynurzyła się z morza i widziała takie samo radosne święto. A potem tańczyła wśród innych unosząc się lekko jak jaskółka, wszyscy zachwycali się nią, bo nigdy jeszcze nie tańczyła tak pięknie. Przy każdym stąpnięciu jakby ostre noże kłuły ją w delikatne nóżki, ale nie czuła tego, o wiele boleśniej kłuło ją serce. Wiedziała, że spędza ostatni wieczór z tym, dla którego porzuciła rodzinę i ojczyznę, oddała piękny głos i znosiła codziennie niezliczone męki, podczas gdy on nawet tego nie przeczuwał. Była to ostatnia noc, kiedy oddychała tym samym co on powietrzem; widziała gwiaździste niebo i głębokie morze; teraz ogarnąć ją miała wieczna noc, bez myśli i bez snów, bo nie miała nieśmiertelnej duszy i nigdy już jej zdobyć nie mogła. A na statku panowała radość i wesele aż do późnej nocy, syrena tańczyła i śmiała się czując śmierć w sercu. Książę całował swą piękną oblubienicę, a ona bawiła się jego czarnymi włosami i razem udali się na spoczynek do wspaniałego namiotu. Na statku zapanowała cisza i spokój; tylko sternik stał przy sterze; syrenka oparła się białymi dłońmi o poręcz statku i spoglądała na wschód, ku jutrzence; wiedziała, że zabije ją pierwszy promień słońca. Wtedy ujrzała siostry wyłaniające się z morza, były blade jak ona, ich długie, piękne włosy nie powiewały już na wietrze, były obcięte. - Oddałyśmy je czarownicy, aby uratowała tej nocy twoje życie. Dała nam nóż, oto jest! Czy widzisz, jaki jest ostry? Zanim wzejdzie słońce, musisz przebić nim serce księcia i kiedy gorąca krew opryska twoje nogi, zrosną się w ogon, staniesz się znowu syreną i będziesz mogła zejść do wody, do nas, i żyć trzysta lat, zanim nie zmienisz się w martwą, słoną morską pianę. Spiesz się, ty albo on musicie umrzeć, zanim wzejdzie słońce. Nasza stara babka martwi się tak, że jej białe włosy wypadły, tak jak nasze spadły pod nożycami czarownicy. Zabij księcia i wracaj do domu. Spiesz się, czy widzisz czerwoną smugę na niebie? Za parę minut wzejdzie słońce i wtedy umrzesz! - Westchnęły głęboko i zanurzyły się w falach. Mała syrena odsunęła purpurową zasłonę namiotu i ujrzała piękną pannę młodą śpiącą z głową wspartą na piersi księcia; schyliła się i pocałowała go w cudne czoło, spojrzała w niebo, gdzie coraz jaśniej świeciła jutrzenka, spojrzała na ostry nóż i znowu zwróciła oczy na księcia, który we śnie wymówił imię swojej oblubienicy, tylko ona żyła w jego myślach; nóż zadrżał w ręku syreny, odrzuciła go daleko w fale, które zabłysły czerwonym blaskiem; tam gdzie nóż upadł, wydawało się, że krople krwi wytryskują z wody. Raz jeszcze spojrzała żałosnym wzrokiem na księcia, a potem skoczyła ze statku do morza i czuła, jak jej ciało zmienia się w pianę. Teraz słońce wzeszło nad morzem, promienie jego padały tak łagodnie, ogrzewając śmiertelnie zimną pianę morską, mała syrenka nie czuła wcale śmierci, ujrzała jasne słońce, a wysoko nad nią unosiły się tysiące pięknych, przezroczystych istot. Poprzez te istoty widziała białe żagle statku i czerwone obłoki na niebie; głosy tych istot były melodią, ale tak delikatną, że ucho żadnego człowieka nie mogło jej usłyszeć, jak również żadne ziemskie oko nie mogło ich widzieć, bez skrzydeł, własną lekkością, unosiły się one w powietrzu. Mała syrenka zobaczyła, że ma ciało podobne do nich, i wzniosła się coraz wyżej i wyżej z piany ku górze. - Dokąd ja idę? - spytała, a jej głos brzmiał jak głos tych cudnych duchów, tak nieziemsko, że żadna ziemska muzyka nie mogłaby go naśladować. - Do cór powietrza! - odpowiedziały tamte. - Syreny nie mają nieśmiertelnej duszy i nie mogą jej mieć, chyba że zdobędą miłość człowieka. Jej wieczne trwanie zależy od obcych mocy. Córy powietrza także nie mają wiecznej duszy, ale przez dobre uczynki mogą na nią zasłużyć. Lecimy do ciepłych krajów, gdzie dżuma zabija ludzi; tam niesiemy ożywczy chłód. Rozpylamy w powietrzu zapach kwiatów, koimy i leczymy. Kiedy przez trzysta lat dążyć będziemy do tego, aby w miarę naszych sił czynić dobro, wtedy osiągniemy nieśmiertelność i będziemy brały udział w ludzkim wiecznym szczęściu. Biedna mała syreno, dążyłaś całym swym sercem do tego samego co my celu! Cierpiałaś tak jak my i wzniosłaś się do świata powietrznych duchów, a po trzystu latach możesz przez dobre uczynki zdobyć nieśmiertelną duszę. Mała syrena wzniosła ku Bożemu słonku białe ramiona i po raz pierwszy poczuła w oczach łzy. Na statku znowu zawrzało życie i gwar, syrena widziała księcia wraz z jego piękną małżonką, jak szukał jej; spoglądali smętnie na pieniącą się wodę, jak gdyby wiedzieli, że syrenka rzuciła się na fale. A ona niepostrzeżenie pocałowała oblubienicę w czoło, uśmiechając się do księcia i wraz z innymi dziećmi powietrza wzniosła się ku górze, ku różowym obłokom szybującym w powietrzu. - Za trzysta lat wzniesiemy się do królestwa Bożego! - Jeszcze wcześniej możemy się tam dostać! - szepnęła jedna z nieziemskich istot. - Niewidzialne, dostajemy się do domów ludzi, gdzie są dzieci, i widok każdego dziecka sprawiającego swoim rodzicom radość i zasługującego na ich miłość skraca czas naszej próby. Dziecko nie wie, kiedy przelatujemy przez pokój, a gdy się uśmiechamy z radości, jaką nam sprawiło, Bóg odlicza nam jeden rok z trzystu lat; ale jeśli napotkamy niegrzeczne i złe dziecko, wylewamy łzy smutku, i każda łza przedłuża o jeden dzień czas naszej próby! ---- Zobacz też: przekład Cecylii Niewiadomskiej Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Den lille Havfrue (oryginał w języku duńskim) *Vodní panna (w języku czeskim) *The Little Mermaid (w języku angielskim) *La sirenita (w języku hiszpańskim) *La Petite Sirène (w języku francuskim, wersja I) *La Petite Sirène (w języku francuskim, wersja II) *Русалочка (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Mała Syrenka Kategoria:Franciszek Mirandola Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim